Extension ladders are very effective tools enabling a person to reach locations high above ground in a simple fashion for performing various tasks such as, for example, cleaning, painting, or repair. Extension ladders are commonly used by workers in performance of their occupation as well as individuals performing various tasks in a do-it-yourself fashion. Extension ladders usually comprise two or more ladder portions with each ladder portion having a pair of parallel frame rails spaced apart and connected by a plurality of rungs. Typically, an upper portion of an extension ladder is leaned against a supporting surface such as, for example, a wall or roof structure of a building. When properly placed on a flat and stable surface extension ladders are usually relatively stable.
However, accidents frequently occur because the upper portion of the extension ladder is slipping sideways. Such accidents are particularly likely when the extension ladder is used on uneven or sloping ground and when a person is leaning out at or near the top of the extension ladder, thereby causing a fall resulting in severe injuries or death.
Various ladder stabilizing devices have been disclosed such as, for example, in: U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,084 (Blehm); U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,427 (Sheffield); U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,084 (Hrincu); U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,222 (Charbonneau); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,809 (Levi et al.). Unfortunately, these devices are complex and cost intensive to manufacture by employing telescopic components, difficult to install by having to mount various components to the ladder at more than two locations, and cumbersome to use by having to transport the various components and setting the various components up in a proper fashion.
It is desirable to provide a ladder stabilizing device for stabilizing an extension ladder that is simple to set up.
It is also desirable to provide a ladder stabilizing device for stabilizing an extension ladder that is simple to mount to an existing extension ladder.
It is also desirable to provide a ladder stabilizing device for stabilizing an extension ladder that is simple and cost effective to manufacture.